


Soul, Pulse, Warrior

by nothingwithoutyouxo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Rogue One Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingwithoutyouxo/pseuds/nothingwithoutyouxo
Summary: The tale of the Rogue One gang and their survival of Scarif.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corinnemaree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/gifts).



> So I saw Rogue One the other day and it crushed my soul so here's a one shot where the whole gang survives. I wrote it from memory and tried to line it up with what happened in the film so hopefully I got that right. Anyways, I hope you like it!  
> Title taken from Warrior by Foxes.

The others had gotten to the ship. They must have. They must have gotten back to Rogue One. Jyn would not accept any thoughts that delved away from that. They were safe. They were all safe. Cassian had only fallen. He wasn’t dead. He would have gotten K-2SO back to the ship. Chirrut and Baze would be there, hurled up together and trying their best to treat their wounds. Bodhi as well, communicating every so urgently to help get the signal out. Knowing Cassian, he probably would have thrown himself right back into the battle, but he was a fighter in every sense of the world. He wouldn’t go down that easy. They were safe. Every single one of them. 

 

She wasn’t made for this. She wasn’t made to be put into this kind of situation. She was made to hide away and to stay alive. She wasn’t made for battle, but it didn’t take much for her to throw herself into one. Her new friends meant more to her than that. The rebellion as a whole meant more to her than that. She had to save the rebellion. She couldn’t just survive any longer. She wasn’t sure if her brain had caught up with what had happened over the past few days. Her father was dead, that much she knew. Saw, the man that helped raise her, was also dead. There were hundreds of soldiers dying around her but she wasn’t going to let herself think about that. She couldn’t. All she knew was that she was running out of time. 

 

_ Not in alignment _ . 

 

Of course every little thing had to go wrong and make this ever harder for her. Jyn looked over her shoulder, saw the tower that was tilted ever so slightly away from where they needed it to be and started bounding towards it before even thinking.  _ Save the rebellion. Save the dream _ . The words kept repeating in her head.  _ Rebellions are built on hope _ . 

 

Hope.

 

She was delivering hope. As she made her way back to the platform, the signal finally making its way through the shield that had tried to hold it back she started to realise just how exhausted she was. She couldn’t stop. They still had to make it off the planet alive, however unlikely that seemed at this point. Somehow Cassian had made his way up to her, because of  _ course  _ he had. She wanted to just grab onto him but they were a long way from the ship. They had to get down to the ground again. They didn’t have much time. He offered her his hand and she took it. And they ran. They ran and they ran and they ran, shooting their blasters at the stormtroopers that attempted to take them down. Scarif was going to explode. That much they knew, but at least the signal had gone through. At least they’d done that. 

 

There were still so many soldiers on the ground. Rebels and stormtroopers alike. Jyn tried not to think about what would happen to them as she ran passed them all. Most of the rebels seemed to be trying to make their way back to their own ships. They could all sense what was coming. Rogue One was still in one piece, as shocking as that seemed to be. Jyn and Cassian wasted no time darting over to it. As soon as they entered Cassian ran to close the ship off. 

 

“Bodhi!” he called. “Time to show us all how good of a pilot you really are!”.

 

Bodhi looked almost horrified at the thought, his eyes wide, but he was quick to obey. His mind must have had a ‘pilot mode’ setting that he could lock onto.

 

“Sir if I may -”.

 

“You may not, K” Cassian interrupted. “We have to get out of here. He knows this planet better than I do”.

 

K-2SO seemed to ponder that for a minute but then he just nodded. “We thought that you weren’t going to make it” he said. “Both of you” he looked at Jyn.

 

“So did we” she replied. She was panting hard, ready to just collapse entirely but they weren’t out of the woods yet. She wrapped an arm around Cassian, helping him walk. The adrenaline must have been starting to ware off and whatever injuries he’d gain from his fall would only be heightened. She wasn’t short of injuries herself. 

 

The ship seemed reluctant to leave. It wasn’t in the best condition but Bodhi managed to set them on course. They all watched as the planet below them was quickly disintegrated. Sand swelling up in waves and covering whatever land it could. The buildings started to fall. They could see a few other ships struggling to get away as fast as they could. If they had been minutes later they would have all gone with it. Words couldn’t express how grateful they were for that. Jyn looked around at them all, counting them in her head silently. They were all here. All of them. Safe, at least for now. 

 

“You never told me” Cassian said suddenly. He’d sunk down next to her, his head resting against the wall behind him but he was looking at her, his eyes incredibly earnest. 

 

“What?” she muttered, turning slightly to look at him. 

 

“Why Stardust?”.

 

Jyn smiled ever so faintly at that. “It’s the nickname my father gave me when I was little” she explained. “No matter where we were we could always see the stars somehow. I guess I was fascinated with them”. 

 

“I’m sure that if he saw you now he would be incredibly proud of you” he answered. “Rebel Stardust” he smirked.

 

Jyn laughed at that, letting her head drop onto his shoulder slowly. She wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep right there but there would be time for that later. Their time hadn’t run out yet. She’d always fight for more of it. That much she knew. Cassian slid his hand into hers slowly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She hadn’t felt content since all of this had started, but right now with all of her friends around her, safe, Jyn had never been happier. 

 

***

 

They arrived back at Rebel Headquarters, all grasping on to each other for dear life and seconds away from collapsing from exhaustion. But they were alive, and that’s what mattered. Someone ushered K-2SO away, he was in need of some new parts. Blasters were incredibly destructive when it came to metal, and he was made of it. Baze muttered something about needing a drink. He and Chirrut spent the next few minutes arguing about how ridiculous that was until they made the mutual decision that it would probably better to find one of the rebel doctors. The ones that had made it back were slowly returning, there wasn’t a shortage of medical staff hanging around the base. The two of them had both been awfully close to a few explosions, they definitely needed to get that checked out. 

 

Bodhi had been silent for the entire trip. He only ever really spoke to Cassian to update him on where they were and even occasionally ask for directions. As familiar as he was with Sarif, the Rebel Base was foreign territory to him. He looked haunted, like he was reliving everything that he’d seen over the last few weeks. He even managed to look older even though Jyn was sure he was somehow the youngest of them all. She could tell he was in a state of shock and didn’t hesitate to pull him into a hug. Bodhi was shaking, just slightly and he clutched at her in return. They stayed like that for a few minutes, everything around them moving too quickly. 

 

“You did it” Jyn whispered as she pulled away.

  
“I must really be a rebel now” he muttered.

 

She managed to smile at that. “You always were”.

 

“Jyn, I’m sorry about your father” Bodhi replied, looking away from her and down at the ground quickly.

 

“You made him proud”.

 

“So did you”.

 

Jyn felt Cassian pull on her jacket, bringing her back into the present. She had a feeling that all of them would be floating for a while, between reality and nightmares and the horrors they’d all seen.

 

“I’m going to find the others” Bodhi said, nodding to both Jyn and Cassian before heading off in the direction. It took Jyn longer than it should have to remember that he had no idea where he was going.

 

“We have to meet with the council” Cassian said, turning to her. “About what happened”.

 

She didn’t say anything in return, just nodded. When he offered her his hand, she pulled him into a hug. She wasn’t entirely sure if the hug was bone-crushing or if she’d broken something on Sarif and was only just realising it. Either way, it was just what the two of them needed.

 

***

 

They’d lost more than they could afford to but the Rebels would always thrive in the shadows, no matter how small they were. When Cassian and Jyn walked into the room dozens of pairs of eyes fell on them. The air felt heavier with the weight of the souls that should have been present with them. Jyn tightened her grip on Cassian’s hand without thinking. He squeezed hers in return. 

 

“It’s good to see you both back” Mon Mothma said. She was leaning forwards against the table, the rest of the council around her. The room wasn’t nearly as full as the last time they’d been in here.

 

“Did they receive the signal?” Cassian asked, cutting straight to the point. 

 

There were a few whispers around the room as the two of them came to stand at the round table. 

 

“The signal was received” she answered. 

 

Jyn leaned into Cassian, relief flooding through her. They’d done it. They’d lost so much but at least their objective had been completed. Everything else could be dealt with in time. None of that mattered now. 

 

Cassian wrapped an arm around her to hold her steady. “Where is it?” he asked.

 

“It’s in safe hands”.

 

That answer didn’t seem to appease Cassian, he stared hard at the woman across the table and she sighed.

 

“The hands of a princess” she added.

 

There were more whispers cursing through the room like waves, the banks of a river having overflowed with that information. 

 

“Thank you” Cassian nodded, he grabbed onto Jyn’s hand again and lead her from the room. That seemed to be all the information he’d needed. They were both exhausted from the fight and Jyn couldn’t really blame him if he needed some space. 

 

“A princess?” she asked him, falling easily into step next to him. She assumed they were going to find the others. She hoped that Bodhi had been able to. She’d go looking for him otherwise. She wanted them all to stay together. It would help quell her slowly building anxiety if she could see that they were all with her, safe. 

 

“Princess Leia” he supplied. “She’s one of us”.

 

“It was all worth it then”.

 

“You were amazing out there” Cassian looked at her. 

 

“So were you”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Corinne because she loves Star Wars and I love her.   
> I'm not actually as immersed in the details of this universe so I got my girlfriend (who is a massive Star Wars nerd) to check it over but if I missed anything then that's on me.   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
